unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wa-Machine
The Wa-Machine is an evil device Wario made when he decided he was bored one morning. Whenever he throws someone in, it makes a WaRuiji (Japanese for evil doppleganger) of that person. They're like regular people, but they have Wa in their names, so they are evil, just like Wario. The machine is very similar to the Fusion-Machine 9000. NintenDON'T claims the Wa-Machine is a rip off of their Fusion-Machine 9000, but we all know NintenDON'T is full of it. Creation The Wa-Machine was created when the spirit known as WaRui came into contact with the blender when he flew into his kitchen and folded his wings. Unbeknownst to him, they were right above the blender, which turned on when a beetle crawled onto the Power button. The destruction of WaRui's wings caused a massive tornado which, to this day, appears from within the Wa-Machine whenever the lid is popped off. This tornado has been known to suck anyone in front of the Wa-Machine into its depths. Modification In 1982, Wario found the Wa-Machine and decided to modify it. He made it bigger, more powerful, and far more dangerous with the use of an MRI scanner he stole from Dr. House. This MRI scanner apparently scanned Wa-'s spirit, which was still inside the blender, and converted it into Wa-Radiation for some unknown reason. Scientists are currently researching the reason behind this phenomenon. Appearances The Wa-Machine appears in Dragon Quest: Un-Mario Edition as a collectible item. It sucks enemies up like a vacuum cleaner and can release them as projectiles. It also appears in Super Wario Bros. and its sequel, Super Wario Bros. Strike Back, as a weapon owned by the Koopa Mafia. In the former, it is used to create WaWario and WaWaluigi, while in the latter, it is used to create WaBowarigi and Bowarigi. It is apparently difficult to hijack, with Po being the only one who can. 2.0 In 2021, Wario made the Wa-Machine 2.0 and moved to a new factory. He started making more Wa-Clones such as WaVagineer, WaEvil Leafy, WaT-1000, and WaPo the Panda. Settings The Wa-Machine 1 has 4 settings, and the 2.0 version has 5: *'Clone': The Wa-Machine makes an exact copy of whoever is inside it. *'WaClone': The Wa-Machine makes a negative-colored clone of whoever is inside it. Notable examples can be found here. *'UnWaClone': Makes a normal clone of a WaClone, such as Bowarigi, the "normalized" clone of WaBowarigi. *'Fusion Clone': The Wa-Machine makes a clone that is a fusion of all the things that it has sucked up. (1.0 only) *'+Clone': Like WaClone, but the same colour (most of the time, at least). Enhances. (2.0 only) *'''-Clone''': Downgrades, but does nothing else. (2.0 only) Category:Machines Category:Stuff Category:Evil Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Weird things Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubby Army Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and many many more that it will break Category:Pages that are going to be punched and kicked and eaten and slapped and zapped and burned and thrown away tons of times that it will break and die in just a few seconds Category:Weirdos Category:Vacuums